


but I know your love is for someone else to be owned

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, Marrish, My First Fanfic, Sad, Short One Shot, Teen Wolf, Unrequited Love, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Jordan Parrish and I’m in love with a girl I could never have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but I know your love is for someone else to be owned

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and I know it's weird but I like it :) And it was stuck in my head.
> 
> English is not my first language so please, forgive me my mistakes :)
> 
> My inspiration: 'And I' by Dawid Podsiadło

 

 

My name is Jordan Parrish. I’m 24 and I’m a cop in Beacon Hills.

I think I’m pretty lonely person but I don’t mind it. I think I get used to it.

 

_The park, streets, your home feel oddly empty_  
_I don't recall your face smiling_  
_You try to act the same but hopelessly_  
_You are my place, the place where I'm stuck in_

My name is Jordan Parrish and I’m in love with a girl I could never have.

She's the smartest, the most beautiful creature I know.

 

She's the saddest girl I know. All I want is just to make her happy. I want to see her smile and hear her laugh.

I can see pain on her face when she thinks that nobody can see her. But I can.

 

I owe her so much; she’s the one who helped me in the worst moments of my life.

And I can’t pay that debt.

 

I think we’re good friends. She knows that I like her a lot but she doesn’t know how strong my feelings are. She has so much problems; she doesn’t need to know that she’s the reason why I breathe. The reason why I’m alive.

_And all of these beautiful memories seem like a giant blur_  
_We were, we're not something more, we're sick impossible to cure_  
_And I'd like to be there on the same train that you are on_  
_But I know your love is for someone else to be owned_

 

I think she's in love with someone else. Sometimes I can see something special in her eyes whe she looks at the one on her friends.

And it’s okay.

It just hurts, but as long as she’s good, I’m good.

 _  
_ I want her to love me, I really want. But I know it’s never going to happen. She deserves to have someone strong enough to protect her from this dark, dangerous world she lives in. I’m not that guy.

I can give her only my love and I know it’s not enough.

That’s why I’m leaving town tonight. I can’t be around her _._ It’s too hard, watching her and don’t be allowed to touch her _,_ to tell her how I feel.

I never thought that something could hurt so much.

 

_Please leave me 'cause I don't want to be_  
_The reason of your pain_  
_Just leave me 'cause it's a thing we know_  
_That nothing is gonna change_

 

 * _**_

I didn’t say goodbye.

I know that Lydia Martin will be okay. She has family and friends- she loves them and they love her. They will make her smile again. They will give her hope and happiness. She will get everything she wants.

 

A _nd I know that you saw me  
There in the crowd I stood alone _

 

I think I’ll be okay too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if it was terrible and if I shouldn't write anything again :)


End file.
